Arms
by almadeundragon
Summary: "Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca en su vida, y no quería a nadie más que a Roy" Jason pelea con sus sentimientos, mientras Roy se apoya en su torso desnudo. Drabble.


_**Red Hood & The Outlaws no me pertence, yo solo juego con sus personajes y sus sentimientos. **_

* * *

"Eres ridículamente cómodo"

A veces, sus ojos brillaban. A veces, Jason Todd pensaba que los ojos de Roy Harper eran demasiado brillantes cómo para ser reales. A veces, volvía a la realidad y se daba cuenta de que Roy...

Era un idiota.

"No te acostumbres" le soltó con una sonrisa sarcástica al pelirrojo, que estaba apoyado en su torso desnudo. Jason le pasaba un brazo por el hombro, y jugaba con los hilos de su camiseta desgastada. Estaban sentados, o como decía Jason, "tirados" en el sofá principal de su apartamento. Era el único sofá que tenían, si hablaban con sinceridad, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Sus vidas, al igual que su apartamento, eran un desastre.

Pero ahí, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, nada parecía tener valor.

Y estaban asustados.

Jason sintió miedo cuando Roy hizo un ademán para levantarse. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, no quería que se fuera de su lado. Una parte de su mente le gritaba que era patético y exagerado, pero el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos le era tan satisfactorio que dejarlo ir seria una tortura. Es como si sus brazos, sus manos, sus estúpidos ojos e incluso su horrible gorra fueran parte de él desde ahora. Quería detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a preguntarle, como si no le interesara, a donde se dirigía.

"¿A donde diablos vas?" le dijo con voz despreocupada. Roy se levantó de golpe al escucharlo, dejando el pecho de Jason con un frío recuerdo de que la cabeza del pelirrojo ya no se encontraba allí. Roy alzó una ceja en forma de confusión y se quitó la gorra para luego tirarla lejos, sin importarle lo más mínimo cual fuera su paradero. Se pasó la mano por sus mechas desordenadas que parecían estar en llamas y volvió a su posición original.

"¿Yo?" le respondió por fin a Jason. "Yo no voy a ningún lado"

Soltó una risa divertida al notar el rubor de las mejillas de Jason. Le gustaba provocarlo, le gustaba burlarse de él, pero ese momento a Roy le parecía tan real como su amor por las armas. Tan real como que su cabello era pelirrojo. Tan real como que Oliver era un idiota.

Tan real como los latidos del corazón de su mejor amigo palpitaban en su oído.

Roy había pensando en Jason como algo más que su amigo más veces de las que podía contar. Todo empezaba con pequeños cruces entre sus manos, miradas prolongadas; prohibidas y una confianza sin límites. Todo pasaba tan rápido que al final del día no significaba nada, pero por dentro lo eran todo.

"Ugh" soltó Jason. "Ya estaba a punto de celebrar"

Pero aun así, ambos se quedaron en la misma posición por un largo rato, sin escuchar nada más que sus corazones. Roy tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera dormirse allí, en los brazos de Todd, y nunca más despertar. Jason, por el otro lado, tenía ambos ojos bien abiertos, que se posaban en la sonrisa del pelirrojo. Cada día había aprendido a apreciarla más y más, siendo ahora indispensable para su vida. Aunque claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Roy se removió en el pecho de Jason y soltó un bostezo. "Buenas noches Jaybird" le dijo en voz baja mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón y expandiendo su sonrisa aún más. Sabía que Jason al otro día probablemente lo golpearía, pero valía la pena: estaba a punto de caer dormido en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Las orejas de Jason se tornaron en un suave color rojo al notar que tendrían que dormir juntos. Abrazados. Una parte de él quería juntarlo más hacia él y desearle unas buenas noches también, pero tenía que controlarse. Al diablo con el control, pensó. Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca en su vida, nunca le habían demostrado tanto cariño. No era una cuestión de control, era una cosa de ignorancia en el tema.

¿Qué hacer?

El pelinegro se acercó hacia Roy, que fingía que dormía plácidamente. Le quitó con cuidado unos cuantos mechones de pelo rojizo del rostro, y lo observó un rato.

Nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca en su vida, y no quería a nadie más que a Roy. Se aproximó lentamente hacia su oído para susurrarle todo lo que tenía en mente, que estaba harto de rodeos y que probablemente esta era la mejor noche que había pasado en años.

"Vete al diablo, Harper" le susurró con el cariño que le fue imposible de expresar.


End file.
